When mom made me laugh
by Mishie Eru
Summary: Simple things make Mikan Sakura happy, even with a wounded heart. - "I cried for the last time. She broke her promise and she broke the heart of the little girl within me."


When mom made me laugh

"I cried for the last time. She broke her promise and she broke the heart of the little girl within me."

BY: _**michi-bee**_

I was born on the day where people rejoice and celebrate for the wonderful year that has passed and to pray for a prosperous one ahead. Raised in the town of Kyoto by loving parents, I was their only apple.

My mother adored tangerines and so I was named Mikan without second thoughts.

I grew up getting all I want and having friends come over and play every doll that I have.

I've got pretty pink dresses hung on my closet and each morning, mom would dress me up and walk me to town, showing her little princess.

On the afternoon, dad would go home from work and we'd go fishing together till the sun sets.

Each morning, mom would wake me up with a huge smile and breakfast on bed. She always knew what I like, pancakes with honey and chocolate dipped strawberries and a glass of milk. I was 5 and a spoiled brat but, she'd still love me.

We'd bathe together, the time where she tickles me and I'd laugh with a pure heart and she was contented.

She'd brush my brunette hair and tie it to two pigtails and I'd do the same for her.

Piles of photo albums would make one room dusted because she'd take dozens of shots even in just one minute.

Then, we're off to the neighbors. I'd always hear, "Mikan, you're so cute", "One day, you'll grow up just like your pretty mommy and marry a handsome guy!" or, "Can I keep you, sweetheart?"

I remember crying when I hear that last statement and my pitchy whine would make their ears bleed. They'd give me a lollipop and I'd stop crying and give them my trademark smile.

After my little parade, mom and I would go to the garden next and play with cookie and cream, my puppies.

The wind would blow, messing my mother's hair but she'd still look like an angel. I'd be happy when one day, I'll look in the mirror and see the same reflection I'm seeing through my mom.

I'd say, "Mom, I'm tired." in the cutest way and she'd smile and drag me to her factory, the kitchen. It was the one place where I'd see her innovative side. She was the best cook.

She'd ask me, "What do you want for lunch, Mikan-hime?" and poke my nose and then I'd wrinkle it.

"Pancakes!"

It was all my mouth would say, pancakes.

Mom would leave me at one chair and tie my bib while she cooked.

Every day, I'd smell different kinds of aromas toxicating my nose and after a while, she'd feed it to me and we'd be in a mess.

It was so much fun and appetizing because I get to eat a lot of yummy dishes.

She'd sing lullabies and tuck me to bed for my afternoon nap. I'd love it when she caresses my hair and then I'd close my eyes, hugging her free hand near my heart.

Dad would wake me up and I'd be excited with the thing he hides behind his back. It's always like this, a toy or a treat but either which, I am grateful.

"What do you want to do, little miss?" he'd ask me.

I'd pretend to think then hug him dearly and whisper at his ear, "Anything that makes daddy and Mikan happy."

At night time, both of them would sit by my side and read me a bedtime story. I was a big fan of those princesses living happily ever after and I would want to have my own happy ending when prince charming comes with his white horse and a lot of singing.

Yes, as long as my family's complete, I'd be glad and I'd never ask for more. It's all that I wanted, after all. I should be happy, right? Well, I was, before everything was in a big lump of mess.

"Mikan, sweetie, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes to see my mother smiling but what's this? There are tears.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked, hugging her.

"Sweetie, look at mommy. Listen to me, okay?" she said putting her hands on my cheeks. I glanced at her back and there was a luggage.

I started to panic and started crying myself.

"Where are you going?"

She cried even more.

"Promise me that you will be a good girl, alright?" her voice was trembling.

I nodded my head. "I want to go with you."

"No, no, sweetie. You have to stay here with daddy. He needs you."

"But…" I sniffed. "I need you, too."

She hugged me this time. "I'm so sorry, Mikan. I have to do this. I'll be back on your birthday. Wait for me, okay? I love you so much, sweetheart."

She kissed me on my forehead and embraced me one last time. "I promise to be back on your 6th birthday."

She let go of me but I held on to her. "Don't go." I pleaded.

"I have…to go."

She grabbed her bag and walked away. I got up and chased her and by the time I almost reached her hand, she was out the door and rode inside the cab.

"MOMMY!" I shouted. I cried and cried more. Daddy lifted me up and he also shed tears. He never let go of my hand. He never did.

"I'm sorry." was all he ever said and I remembered sleeping in his arms the whole night.

No one woke me up the next morning but I was awoken by loud chitchatting.

"Oh, she's awake. Good morning, little Mikan."

I rubbed my eyes and tilted my head. "Grandma?"

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Are you hungry? I prepared breakfast for you, bacon and eggs."

I curved my lips. It's not what I want. "Where's mommy?"

I saw her raise her brow and caressed my hair but it was different. I want my mother's hand to do that.

"She'll be off to work for a long time. I don't think she's coming back." She simply said in a soft, elderly tone.

"Why, grandma? She'll come back. She promised me."

"Promises are made to be broken, honey. Don't believe too much."

"Mommy doesn't lie!"

She pulled me closer and nestled me in her arms. "Don't worry, dear little one. I'm here for you. I trust that you won't expect for your mother to come back."

I swore she said _mother _with disgust.

"Don't you like mommy, grandma?" I asked crying. I was too much of a crybaby. "Why did she left me and daddy? I don't understand anything."

"Some people are just not worth it. She left you and that means she doesn't love you. Forget about her."

I didn't say anything further. That silenced me and tears just burst more.

2 months passed and one time, I heard them talk, daddy and grandma. I was pretending to be asleep.

"You've raised quite a spoiled daughter, Izumi."

"She's a good girl. She never lies, unlike someone I know."

"Are you pointing at me, your own mother?"

"Why? Are you guilty?"

"I never raised you to have such despicable manners, young man! What has that filthy woman done to you?"

"Don't speak ill of Azumi, mother."

"I'll say anything I want. She's a disgrace to this family, that farmer's daughter!"

"She's not a disgrace! If you can't accept her, then I can't accept you as well."

"You're my only son! You're supposed to follow what I say."

"No, I will not! I am not some puppet that you control so stop telling me what to do!"

I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much.

"Stop arguing, daddy, grandma." I said, butting in like a grown up.

"Mikan!" dad gasped as he walked to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

I cried in his shoulders. "I miss mom. Where is she? I want my mommy!"

I heard grandma scoff and she left, slamming the door then after that, she never came back nor did I saw her again.

Life went on and every day, I'd stare at the door, waiting for the return of my precious mother. She promised so I held on to that but it made me feel that I was hoping for nothing.

I was lonely and home-tutored. I went outside less and I really didn't enjoy much of my childhood days.

The only friend I had was my tutor's son, Natsume though he wasn't much of a friend, either. He doesn't talk much but he listens to my childish whims.

Two years had passed and still no Azumi walking from that door. I've ran out of hope.

Maybe grandma was right. Maybe she's never coming back. I don't want to expect so, I'll stop expecting.

I've started to mingle with friends the same age as me. I'd go with them more often but dad doesn't want me going off alone.

He'd ask Natsume to watch over me and I'd end up not having fun at all. He was like the younger version of dad, only he was much more boring.

More years passed and I really stopped hoping, for good. She'd never come back. Dad never talks about her. He knows I'd be sad. I cried for the last time. She broke her promise and she broke the heart of the little girl within me.

One night, I went to a party of a friend. Of course, Natsume was there. He was one hell of a popular guy among my girl-friends and others whom I'm not acquainted with.

Those crimson eyes are too irresistible to handle.

Sometimes, I'd get a tiny bit jealous when someone hogs all his attention from me and I'd pout but he just smirks.

I'd stick out my tongue and my heart would beat faster and then I'd think, maybe I'm falling for my tutor's son.

I'd sneak glances from afar, too careful not to let him catch me. Each glance, more and more girls would flirt and laugh like a slut. He seems to be enjoying too much.

I'd roll my eyes and gather much courage to stand in front of them.  
"Natsume," I said with much authority. "We're going home. Now."

"Whatever." He'd respond and walk with me back. He was silent the whole ride and when we arrived; I made a detour in the garden. I didn't know why. I just did.

"You're jealous of those girls, aren't you?"

He suspected already? I had to think of something before he finds out.

"When pigs fly, Natsume." I said casually though my voice was kind of shaky.

He still followed me and then he held my hand.

"I like you better than those girls." He said which made my heart skip a beat. Then again, it made me smile and I kissed his cheek and gave him a massive hug.

After that, I was already his girlfriend.

I blushed after telling dad. He patted Natsume's back and laughed.

"Now, he has more reasons to accompany you. I'm happy for you, Mikan."

"Thanks, dad."

"I never would've thought of anyone else except for you, my boy."

He was a good boyfriend though he was a stupid jerk sometimes. He took care of me and we'd be together always.

He's there when I need him and in return, I'd be there when he needs me.

But then, there was one time when he crossed the line. I was so mad and I thought it was the end of our relationship. I haven't spoken to him for three days and I _missed_ him.

I waited for him and dad got worried.

On the fourth day, I slept early. I crouched in bed feeling lonely, again. That same feeling when…mom left me.

I cried myself to sleep.

The next day, I woke up smelling a nostalgic smell.

"Pancakes." I muttered while rubbing my eyes.

Yes, it's definitely pancakes placed in that same plate I loved when I was a kid.

Wait a minute, could this be…

I heard the door open and I widened my eyes.

"Sweetie, you're finally awake." She said, smiling.

Oh my goodness. I clamped my mouth and tears started to fall.

"Happy birthday, Mikan-hime."

"Mom…" I gasped. After all these year, on my 18th birthday, she returns.

I ran out. I wouldn't know what to say.

I went to my father's room where he sat on his big fluffy chair reading a newspaper.

"Dad!" I sobbed, sitting at his lap like a little girl.

"What's wrong, dear?" he asked, putting down the paper.

"Mom's…here." I stuttered.

"Yes, she finally came back. Aren't you happy?"

"Her promise. She promised on my 6th birthday and I waited."

"I know, Mikan. The important thing is, she's here, right?"

I sighed and nodded. I headed off somewhere to be alone.

I climbed up a tree and sat on the branch and rested my head on its bark. I cried and thought deeply.

For 13 years I grew up without a mother and I accepted that for whatever reason she had but she comes home and acted like nothing happened? Now that's unacceptable.

A lot of things are running on my mind. I should forgive her for not coming to that little girl's birthday. She's my mother and she will always be no matter what she is or how far we are from each other.

Confused yet contented, that's what I feel right now. I'd forgive her anyway because I love her.

I hummed the songs she used to sing to me way back and I never even noticed how time flew by so fast.

I jumped from the branch and went to the kitchen. I was feeling hungry.

I saw her sitting there, chopping some vegetables. She noticed my presence and smiled at me. She gestured to sit beside her and so I did.

"I heard you had a boyfriend."

I blushed and looked away.

"I guess it's true."

"Yes, it is." I shyly confirmed.

"Dad said you two are not in good condition so why don't you cook something for him?"

I bit my lip and warily said, "I don't know how."

I heard her laugh. It was a long time since I've heard that laugh.

"Just like Izumi." She said. "I'll let you in on a secret."

She leaned closer to me and whispered, "Do you know that your father doesn't know how to cook?"

I shook my head. "Well, unfortunately, he doesn't. The almost-perfect meal he cooked was ramen back when I still had you on my tummy."

So that's why dad never cooks when I request him to. He'd say, "Why don't we order Chinese today?" That was always his alibi.

I laughed and laughed and my stomach hurt from all that laughing.

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry for breaking my promise. I'll never leave you again."

This time, I know she won't do it for the second time. I can feel the sincerity.

"Let's start cooking, Mikan. You have a lot to learn."

I worked hard and did my best. I never knew cooking was this difficult.

Then I heard dad coming in. "Hey, dad." I greeted but there was someone tagging along with him.

"Hey, Nat." I said in a paler voice. I wasn't expecting him to come. I continued my business.

Mom probably saw how my reaction was so she smiled at them and led them to their seats.

"Nice meeting you, Natsume. I hope you're hungry. Mikan cooked something and I bet its delicious." I heard her say.

I wanted to hear what he'd say but he never said anything. He must've nodded or something.

"I smell something good already." Dad said, taking hold of the utensils.

What I'm cooking is really good quite better than dad's cooking. I served it and they were, how do I put it, in a shock, perhaps.

I raised my shoulders, "What?"

They laughed, even Natsume. I sat down, grabbed a spoon and ate. "Oh my, I love this." I said.

I looked at my mother and she mouthed, "I love you, sweetie."

I smiled at her and said I love you back.

She winked playfully and said, "Just like your father."

That's when mom made me laugh. Yeah, just like dad.

Know what I cooked? Ramen. And it was soo good.

It was the best day ever because I finally felt complete.

-the end-

Author's note:

My second one-shot. How do you like it? Reviews, please. Thanks!

much love,

_**michi-bee**_


End file.
